


Stardust to Stardust

by duh_i_write



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Spaceships, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all made of stardust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust to Stardust

Angel went first. Walking into the dawn right  
when humanity fled. Spike wept and raged unchecked,

waking up in a storage container somewhere past  
Neptune with Drusilla stroking his hair.

Dru was next, a fight weeks before found her sulking on  
the Heinlein when the engine supernovaed.

Missing them, Spike's numbness lasted centuries, a blur of solitude entwined with bouts of conpanionship.

No demons here. he is darkness's  
relic. When he meets the last slayer, a slip

of a girl, they dance. In the end,  
her art captures him, untrained hands

gripping his stake over his heart;  
with a murmur in Chinese, she turns his flesh to dust.


End file.
